Truth or Dare
by senshi moon
Summary: Yuma, Kotori, Ryouga, and Rio get stuck inside Kaito and Haruto's house. Yuma decides to have the group play Truth or Dare. What will be the outcome?


**Brain is fried...Kaito/Rio...love them...need to...write story...! Truth & Dare fanfic! I just thought of it just now when I was writing, er typying, the first weird sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"UGH! Why are we stuck in here?!" Yuma complained as he, Kotori, Ryouga, and Rio were stuck in Kaito and Haruto's house because it was raining cats and dogs! Literally! Well...not literally but... Nevermind.

Why were they all there? Well, Yuma needed to tell Kaito and Shark something important. Kotori was with Yuma at that time he remebered what he needed to say. Ryouga was followed by Rio because she was also curious about what Yuma had to say. But as soon as he said the important thing, it started to pour. There was even lightning and wind that was blowing so hard, it could knock a person down! Kaito was nice enough to let the group stay until the rain let down.

Kotori sighed for the umpteenth time. "Yuma-!"

"Wait!" Yuma yelled in front of Kotori's face. Kotori stepped back. "I know, I know, I know! But...I feel so trapped! Help me somebody!" Yuma ran to the window and pressed his face against it. He slowly fell to the floor. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. He ate a bunch of candy before coming here..."

"No need to apologize Kotori-san! Actually, that's also how Ryouga acts when he eats a lot of candy!" Rio wholeheartedly exclaimed. Haruto laughed, Kotori smiled, and Kaito smirked.

Ryouga was embarrassed. "Why did you have to mention that?!"

Haruto smiled wide. "Don't worry, Ryouga-san! My nii-san-"

"Haruto," Kaito smoothly cut in. Everyone, minus Yuma who was on the floor, turned to him. "They don't need to know."

Ryouga smirked. "Oh really? Actually Haruto, would you like-"

"Shut up, Ryouga." Kaito glared at him while Ryouga glared back. Haruto and Rio looked at each other and sighed.

"Is your brother always like this?" Haruto asked Rio.

Rio nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately. How about...Kaito-_kun_?" Haruto laughed while Kaito glared at her. Rio just ignored him.

"The same. He's always so-"

"Haruto..." Kaito warned.

Rio glared across at him. So this is how the people were seated. Yuma was on the floor by the window, obviously. Kotori was on a two-seated couch by herself. She was originally with Yuma but...yeah... Ryouga and Rio were also on a two-seated couch while Haruto and Kaito were seated across from them on also a two-seated couch. I think it was easier to say that they were ALL seated on a two-seated couch.

"Don't interrupt your brother! He's just being a kid!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito glared at her. "Yes. But that does not mean that-"

"I know!" Yuma exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the shocked group. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"I refuse," Kaito and Ryouga automatically said. Yuma "eh?!"ed at them, and he turned to the rest of the people. They looked at him with unsure eyes.

"Oh come on!" Yuma whined as he ran to Kaito and Ryouga back and forth, pleading at them.

**-1 Hour Later-**

"Please, please, please, please, plea-"

"All right! Just shut up!" Ryouga yelled angrily at him.

Yuma did a victory pose. "All right! I start first!" Yuma exclaimed as he took his seat next to Kotori. "I'm flaring up with a bing*! Shark! Truth or Dare?!"

Ryouga sighed annoyingly. "Dare." Kotori, Rio, and Haruto widened their eyes. Why would he...? Then again it _was _Yuma, so he possibly won't give him something bad-

"I dare you to say 'I love you' to Kaito!" Everyone, minus him and Kaito, "what?!"ed. Kaito just just silently growled.

Not being one to back out from a challenge, Ryouga stared at Kaito and Kaito stared back. Unbeknownst to the older brothers, Rio and Haruto were recording the moment on Rio's cellphone.

"I..." Ryouga began through gritted teeth. "...love...you..." The younger siblings couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing. They both got glares from their respective brothers.

"Shut up!" Ryouga and Kaito said simutaneously. This caused for the siblings to laugh even more.

Ryouga tched. "Whatever. Kaito." Kaito looked at him. "Truth or Dare."

Kaito thought for a moment. "Truth." He saw that Ryouga was about to insult him for not picking dare, but he was able to counter it. "I chose truth because _I_, unlike a certain individual, know how to make the wise choices."

Ryouga growled at him. "Whatever." Ryouga pondered for a moment, thinking of something that will catch him off guard. "Do you love Yuma?" Again, the younger siblings laughed while Kotori started to become jealous.

Kaito glared at him. _'Ugh. That question is a double-edged sword. If I answer yes, it could imply that I like him in a romantic way. If I answer no, it could mean that I don't like him as a friend...' _He looked up to see Yuma with puppy eyes. The poor idiot probably didn't know that that meaning could go both ways. Nevertheless, he grudgingly answered, "Yes."

Ryouga smirked triumphantly. Kotori pouted. Yuma jumped in happiness. Haruto blinked. Rio nodded.

Before anyone could retort anything, Kaito quickly picked his target. "Rio. Truth or Dare." Rio looked up in shock. Ryouga glared at him a glare that said: **You better not insult her or make fun of her in any way. **Haruto also looked at his brother.

"Um...Truth?" Rio said uncertainly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kaito asked immediately. Rio blushed while Ryouga glared at him. _'WHAT?! What kind of question is that?! Is he implying that he wants something with my sister-...I see...Obviously Rio doesn't. She's going to say-'_

"Yes."

"What?!" Ryouga stood up.

Rio chuckled. "No. Of course not ani. I was messing with you." Everyone laughed, minus Kaito who smirked. But then she turned to Kaito. "Why do you ask that, Kaito-_kun_? Are you _interested _in me?"

Kaito unknowningly twitched. Haruto grinned. Ryouga glared. Yuma's jaw dropped while Kotori blinked. Rio laguhed wholeheartedly and quickly continued the game. "Haruto...Truth or Dare?"

Kaito glared at her. "You will not ask Haruto anything-"

"Why is that?...Are you afraid that he might spill something..._personal _about you?"

"No. I just don't want you to humiliate-"

"Nii-san! Rio-san is a very kind person. She will not humiliate me," Haruto declared. He turned his gaze to Rio. "Um...Truth!"

Rio pondered for just a second. "What's your favorite food?"

Haruto answered immediately. "Spagethii! I love spagethii!"

Rio smiled sweetly. "Then I shall cook it for you one day!"

Haruto smiled. "I would love that Rio-san! Oh, can I call you nee-san?" Rio nodded. "Great! But to legally be my nee-san...you would have to marry nii-san!" Haruto declared.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, minus Kaito, said. Kaito just, again, twitched. Before another argument could start or insults could be thrown back and forth, Kotori quickly intervined.

"Ha-Haruto-san. I believe I'm the only one left to ask...so..."

"Right! Truth or Dare, Kotori-san?" Haruto asked.

_'I think this is going to be easy because Haruto is just a kid, so he possibly can't do anything harmless... _"Um...Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Yuma-san!"

"WHAT?!" Kotori and Yuma yelled. Rio and Ryouga smiled. _'As I thought.' _And Kaito smirked.

_'I was dead wrong! Kids these days are dangerous!' _Kotori thought as she got close to Yuma. She kissed him on the cheek. Yuma blushed. Rio giggled. Ryouga and Kaito smirked. Haruto grinned. Then, Rio's cellphone rang signaling a text message.

Ryouga looked at her. "What's that about?"

Rio looked at the screen and quickly replied to her brother. "Nothing!" Too quickly. She met Haruto's eyes and sent a message to him. Haruto nodded.

"Nii-san...I'm going to take nee-san for a tour around the house. Bye." He and Rio quickly stood up, but their respective brothers grabbed their wrist before they could leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" they asked at the same time. Haruto and Rio gulped. They looked at each other and nodded. They quickly got out of their brothers' grips and ran out the door. Since the guys had not been expecting them to run off, they did not grip them tighter. But as soon as they ran out, the two brothers ran after them.

Yuma and Kotori just stared at them. "Yuma. Should we go with them?"

Yuma pondered thoughtfully. "Nah. It's Shark and Kaito. They can handle it." After a few moments, Yuma yawned and went to sleep.

Kotori sighed. _'Oh Yuma...Well, he looks cute when he sleeps...'_

* * *

"Where could they be?" Ryouga asked as he and Kaito searched the hallways. "And why do you have such a big house?!"

"Not your business. They could be anywhere-" Kaito stopped abruptly which also cause Ryouga to stop.

"Why'd do-?!" Kaito cut him off with a 'shh'. They both listened carefully to hear a noise. They both walked over to it sooo quietly that the person behind the noise didn't hear them approaching. Thus, not having time to escape.

"Haruto." Haruto perked up at the sound of his name. He widened his eyes when he saw them both. He tried to escape, but Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh no you don't."

Ryouga looked around. "Where's Rio?"

Haruto hung his head in defeat. "I don't know-"

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?! Do you know that-"

"Ryouga. Calm down," Kaito interrupted. He turned back to Haruto. "Haruto. Why did you guys run away?"

Haruto sighed. "It's just that...nee-san and I recorded when Ryouga-san told you that he loved you. We put it on the internet..."

"What?!" Ryouga exclaimed. Kaito glared at the floor.

Haruto continued. "She got a text from the Arclight Brothers, and they said it was hilarious. That's what she told me as we ran. We decided to split up because we knew that you would hunt us together. I asked her if she was going to be fine because our house is pretty big. And she said yes."

"Kid...Do you know that she's _terrible_ with directions? She one day went with her friends to this shopping store in a certain mall. But when she wanted me accompany her, she did not remember where it was located. We spent _five _hours that day looking for it. It turns out that we were in the wrong shopping _mall_."

Haruto widened his eyes. "Really? Nee-san..."

Kaito glared at Ryouga. "It was not necessary to make him feel guilty. He did not know. And besides, it was your sister's idea for-"

"What?! Are you telling me that you are-"

"That's exactly what I'm-"

"Nii-san. Ryouga-san. Stop! We need to find nee-san! She could be lost and afraid..." Haruto stated.

Ryouga smirked. "Rio is not afraid of anything except for-" Ryouga interrupted himself by widening his eyes. He looked at both Kaito and Haruto. "You guys...don't have any cats...right?"

Haruto and Kaito looked at each other.

* * *

"AHH! Get away! Get away!" Rio screamed at the cat who had her cornered in one of the dark halls of the house. The cat was sitting innoncently in front of her. Though, whenever Rio moved, the cat moved as well. Quietly she whispered, "Ryouga..."

"Rio."

Rio looked up with frightened eyes to see... "Kaito?" She blinked twice, in case she was hallucinating. "What are you doing here? Where's Ryouga?"

Kaito stared at her. "First of all, this is my house. And second, he is with Haruto. We decided that I should try to find you since this _is _my house."

Rio blinked. "Thank you...But um..."

"Sure." He glared at the cat, who ran away immediately after coming in contact with his glare.

Rio stared at him in shock. "How-?"

"He's a stray cat that somehow finds a way to get in the house. I glare at him, and he immediately leaves. But it seems that something is attracting him here. No matter how many times I glare at him, he comes back the next day."

Rio blinked in understandment. "I see..."

Kaito stared at her. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." He started to walk to the stairs.

Rio stood up immediately and followed him to the stairs where the stairs both went up and down. But as Kaito was about to step on the first step down, he at that time decided to see if Rio was close enough to see him in the dark. Rio noticed that by turning around, he would miss a step and trip down the stairs.

"Kaito!" Rio yelled. Too late. Kaito misstepped(?) and was about to fall down. Rio got closer to him and grabbed his sleeve to steady him. But in doing so, she twisted her ankle, but she did not notice. "A-Are you okay?"

Kaito stared at her. He shook his arm out of her grip. "I'm fine. Let's keep going." Kaito started the walk ahead.

Rio nodded and began to climb down when she felt a sudden pain. "Ow!" Kaito looked back up at her. She noticed him staring at her. "I'm okay! I just stepped wrong."

Kaito began walking again. Rio followed but very slowly, trying to hide her pain. When Kaito realized that she was not walking normally, he went back to her.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Rio stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kaito was usually a very patient person. But today, his patience was wearing thin. Usually, he would explain the situation. Instead, he just grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. The unexpected pressure on her ankle caused her to scream in pain.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Rio asked angrily. Kaito ignored her and gently grabbed her foot's ankle. Rio, unsure of what he was doing, was able to stretch her hand and stop his hand. "I asked you what you were doing! You can't just-"

"I can. And I just did." Kaito quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the steps. "Besides, I only need one hand to do this. Your ankle hurts so much that you are gripping the railings with your other hand."

Rio widened her eyes and looked at her other hand. Sure enough, she was gripping the railings. _'How come I did not notice that?' _Rio looked down. "Fine. Go ahead and check."

When Kaito was done, Rio saw that indeed her ankle was swollen. Kaito saw her expression. "It must have been when you went to keep me from falling down the stairs."

Rio thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. That must have been it...But what are we going to do about it now?"

Kaito sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Put your shoe back on." Kaito let go of her wrist and let her put her shoe on.

"Done," Rio declared. "What now?"

Kaito bent down to the side and picked her up in his arms. Rio blushed in...I don't know. But she did blush for something. Even though she was kind of embarrased, she knew his intention is to purely help her. So she did not say anything. They went back were the others were.

* * *

Kaito, with Rio in his arms, opened the door to see Yuma and Kotori asleep next to each other and Hauto asleep in Ryouga's lap. Ryouga had his eyes shut and arms crossed. In other words, one couldn't tell whether he was asleep or just resting his eyes.

"Awww...Haruto is asleep in Ryouga's lap..." Rio sweetly said.

Kaito did not say anything, but it was evident that he did not like the scene. _'I'm going to have to make sure he didn't pick up any of Ryouga's bad traits...'_

He walked over to the empty couch and gently laied(?) Rio on it. "Wait here," Kaito commanded. He left the room.

Rio stared after him. "Right. Like I can move right now," she whispered.

Even though Rio whispered, Ryouga somehow heard her and woke up. "Rio..." He looked down when he found out he couldn't get up. He glared at Haruto, but he gently grabbed him as he stood up and placed him on the couch. He quickly went to Rio. He bent down by her side. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Kaito? Don't tell me that that guy-"

"Ani calm down," Rio cut Ryouga. She explained all the events that happened.

Ryouga stared at her. "Ah...Great. I guess I have to thank that guy...Wait! You said that he carried you here." Rio nodded. "..._How _did he carry you?" Ryouga asked suspiciously.

Before Rio could answer, Kaito came back in carryimg a first aid kit. He saw that Ryouga was awake and by his sister's side. He walked over to them. "I can see that you are awake Ryouga."

Ryouga tched. "Gee. What gave that away?"

Kaito ignored him and sat down at the end of the couch where Rio's feet were at. He took off the shoe and put it on the ground. From there, he began to do his medical stuff. When he was finished, he wrapped around a block of ice around her ankle. "That should be it. It should heal by the morning."

Rio stared at him in graditude. "Thank you."

"I'm just paying you back from what could have happened to me."

Rio blinked at his statement. But after a while, she understood. She smiled sweetly. "I see...You're welcome." Ryouga stared at Kaito and at Rio. What was happening? But before he could say something, Kaito walked to Haruto and picked him up.

"I'm going to put him in bed. You guys can stay here the night as these two are already asleep." Kaito was referring to Yuma and Kotori.

Ryouga and Rio nodded. "Thank you Kaito," Rio thanked Kaito for the both of them.

"It was nothing." Kaito left to put Haruto to sleep.

* * *

When Kaito was done putting Haruto to sleep, he went to look for some spare blankets for his...friends... When Kaito went back to where they were situated in, he saw that Ryouga was in the other couch, and the twins were both asleep.

He walked over to Yuma and Kotori and put a blanket over each of them. He then went to Ryouga and did the same. But when he walked over to Rio, he saw that she was sweating profusely. He touched her forehead and found that it was heating up. She could not continue like this! She might get a fever! He shook her awake.

"W-What?" Rio asked groggily. She was surprised to see that Kaito was the one who woke her up. She would have thought it was Ryouga.

"You're heating up. Take off your coat."

Rio blinked in confusion and touched her forehead. She widened her eyes. She then took off her coat. "But why?" Rio asked.

"I don't know. Wait here. Don't fall asleep." Kaito quickly went to the sink and dampened a cloth. He went back to Rio and put in on her head. "Lie down," Kaito ordered. Rio obeyed.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Then Rio broke the silence by asking a question.

"Um...How long am I going to have to-"

"Just for the night." He stood up, grabbed the cloth, and went to the sink to dampen it more. He put it back to her forehead.

"Okay..." With that, Rio went asleep. Kaito sighed and stood up. He went ot the sink and opened the bottom of it to take out a bucket. He filled the bucket to put it by Rio's side. He left it there and left to his room. He was not able to hear Rio's last words.

"Thank you very much..."

* * *

***sighs heavily* Finally! Hope you guys liked it. I know that I left some parts out, but you guys can figure it out. Well, that should be it. If I forgot something, ask please. I have much more to say, but I am dead tired. But, you guys can ask questions. ~Ja ne!**


End file.
